


Наедине

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, нецензурная лексика, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Однажды Пруссия появляется в квартире Беларуси и убедительно доказывает ему, что ей здесь самое место.





	Наедине

Беларусь всегда знал, что Германия — чертова бюрократка и вообще стерва порядочная, но этот её приезд превзошел все ожидания. Видите ли, ей не нравится в данном документе абсолютно всё до последней точки. И составляли его безграмотные идиоты, вряд ли даже школу окончившие. Ах да, список ошибок она пришлет. А исправить всё это нужно к завтрашнему утру, чтобы у нее была возможность проверить всё ещё раз.

И вот Беларуси пришлось сидеть за чертовыми бумажками и ломать голову над юридически-бюрократической клинописью до пяти утра, чтобы закончить работу в срок и не сорвать возможную сделку окончательно. И ничего удивительного в том, что спустя час, когда в его домофон позвонили, он вслепую дошел до двери, без вопросов нажал кнопку «открыть», и, вернувшись в постель, моментально уснул. Чуть позже, краем сознания Арловский ощутил, как под одеяло прокрался холод, а вместе с ним и кто-то, пахнущий дорогими духами и алкоголем. Но сон не дал Беларуси осознать этот факт до конца.

***

Проснулся Арловский далеко за полдень от запаха кофе. На секунду ему показалось, что мир сошел с ума, и он каким-то образом оказался не у себя дома. Но нет, осмотревшись, Беларусь убедился — это всё ещё были его спальня и его квартира. Сквозь жалюзи пробивался свет, падая на компьютерный столик и одиноко стоящий стул. До кровати свет не доходил, в своё время Арловский позаботился об этом, отгородившись ширмой. Как и о том, чтобы ничего лишнего в комнате не было. Единственное, что изменилось со вчерашнего вечера — на стуле висела не его рубашка, а… нечто, больше всего похожее на коротенькую женскую ночнушку. Запах кофе также никуда не исчез, а значит, не приснился. Откуда-то с кухни слышались приглушенный звон посуды, шкварчание еды на сковородке и плеск воды. Арловский решил, что сошел с ума не весь мир, а одна конкретная самоубийца, рискнувшая заявиться к нему домой и начать хозяйничать на его кухне. Это упрощало задачу, сведя её к банальной необходимости выкинуть непрошеную гостью вон.

У самоубийцы оказались очень красивые босые длинные ноги. Мужская рубашка девушке безусловно шла, возможно потому, что длинные светлые волосы заканчивались ниже края рубашки. Юльхен Байльшмидт сегодня явно блистала, будто вспомнив, что она вообще-то женщина.

— В моём доме завелись тараканы? Пора проводить дезинфекцию.

Пруссия обернулась и подарила ему самую беспечную улыбку. Словно ничего такого в её присутствии и нет.

— Доброе утро, соня. Завтрак почти готов.

Словно в подтверждение этого, она сняла крышку со сковородки, и комнату заполнил запах жареной картошки. Арловский внезапно вспомнил, что последний раз ел примерно сутки назад.

— Выметайся отсюда.

Юльхен хмыкнула и начала раскладывать еду по тарелкам, которые уже стояли на столе.

— Во-первых, ты меня не выгонишь. Во-вторых, — она наставительно махнула деревянной лопаточкой у самого носа Арловского, — опережая твой вопрос, потому что я сюда не «пробралась», ты сам меня пустил, — девушка заглянула Беларуси в глаза и улыбнулась ещё более непринужденно. — Именно ты, мальчик. И не смотри на меня с таким удивлением, я не виновата в том, что ты всё проспал.

Арловский вспомнил. И ночной звонок в домофон, и свою дурную привычку не запирать входную дверь — всё равно к нему даже соседи боялись заглянуть, — и…

— Ты спала в моей постели?

— О, мы решили поиграть в Златовласку? Да, спала, но в твоей квартире катастрофически не хватает койка-мест, так что у меня попросту не было выбора.

Юльхен, посмеиваясь, залезла в холодильник, так что за дверцей оставались видны только голые ноги. Беларусь тихо закипал. Он страстно желал выставить эту девицу в коридор прямо так, в рубашке на босу грудь. Единственное, что Арловского останавливало — за подобное ему непременно влетело бы и от Германии, и от России, родственные связи, чтоб их.

— Какого черта ты вообще здесь делаешь?

Пруссия вынырнула из холодильника с запечатанной пачкой молока в руках.

— Тебе стоило спросить сразу, мальчик. Я поссорилась с сестрой, не так, как мы ссоримся по три раза на день, а серьезно. И раз уж она всё равно притащила меня в этот город, я отправилась к единственному знакомому мне человеку. Честно говоря, без особой надежды, что ты вообще пустишь меня на порог.

Она вскрыла пакет молока зубами, одним уверенным рывком, и Беларуси на миг показалось, что перед ним стоит дикий зверь, а не девушка.

— Мне должно быть до этого дело? — Арловский приблизился к Пруссии вплотную, так, чтобы она могла расслышать даже его шепот, и чтобы разница в их росте стала очевидной. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Юльхен отвернулась.

— Красивая скатерть, чистая, аккуратная. Идеально новая, просто. Я нашла её на самом дне комода. Знаешь, какой бы чистоплюйкой не была Германия, у нее никогда не получалось сохранить вещи настолько хорошо.

Взяв за подбородок, Беларусь повернул её голову и насильно заставил девушку смотреть себе в глаза.

— Уходишь от темы?

Юльхен только рассмеялась.

— Ты просто не дослушал до конца, мальчик. — Беларусь лишь чуть склонил голову набок, позволяя девушке договорить. — Так вот, такие идеальные вещи бывают только у тех, кто их не использует. Не спорю, такие вещицы используют не каждый день, а, допустим, по праздникам, когда в дом приходят гости. Но всё же используют. Оглянись вокруг, мальчик, одна ложка, одна вилка, ножей, правда, хорошая коллекция, только выглядит всё равно жалко. С кружками вообще полный абзац, пьешь из какой-то допотопной, я её, между прочим, ещё по Союзу помню, она уже тогда старьем была. А на полке у тебя преспокойно стоят новенькие, даже ещё не распакованные. В три ряда. Или в четыре, уж извини — не пересчитывала. Я даже их происхождение могу назвать — подарочек на от*бись от любимой сестры? На день рождения и на Новый год, как по расписанию.

Юльхен остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание, а Арловскому на миг показалось, что он сейчас её ударит. Он даже мог представить, как хрупкая девушка буквально врезается в стол, разбрасывая и разбивая всё, что на нем есть. От удара такой силы в её теле обязано было что-то сломаться. Глубоко вздохнув, Беларусь сдержал свой порыв.

— И? — протянул он так, словно ему и правда было интересно.

— Тебе одиноко. У тебя нет друзей, и никто тебя не навещает. Женщина в этой квартире в последний раз была никогда. Я бы сказала, что ты жалок, но, увы, сама нахожусь в том же положении. Позволь мне пожить здесь и скрасить твоё одиночество, всего пару недель, пока Германия не остынет. В долгу не останусь.

Арловский сел за стол и напряженно выдохнул, ему нужно было время, чтобы подумать. Но Юльхен не собиралась давать ему такой возможности.

— Скажи, мальчик, а кому ты открывал дверь? Кто звонит в твою дверь по утрам так часто, что стал уже привычкой? Уборщик? Почтальон? — Беларусь не ответил, полагая, что это риторический вопрос. Юльхен только покачала головой, разливая молоко по чашкам. В следующий раз они заговорили, когда к молоку уже прибавился кофе.

— Почему ты не отправишься к Ане? Она давно звала тебя насовсем к ней переехать. Это ни для кого не секрет.

Пруссия только хмыкнула. Теперь она тоже сидела на стуле, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, даже ближе, закинув ноги на стол и слишком откровенно их демонстрируя.

— И жить на птичьих правах у Брагинской? Вот уж великое счастье. Нет, спасибо, уж лучше с сестрой, по-родственному как-то легче разбираться.

— Я вижу, как тебе это прекрасно удается.

Юльхен отвернулась к окну, её глаза стали стеклянными, словно ослепли.

— Ты ничего не видишь, мальчик. Она остынет, пройдет неделя или две, и кровь возьмет верх над мелкими обидами. — Юльхен сладко потянулась, сбрасывая накатившую было тоску. — Мне просто нужно место, чтобы перекантоваться, пока она бушует. Ну так как, ты согласен?

Беларусь молчал долго, очень долго. Решение он уже принял, просто хотел увидеть мучительное ожидание в глазах Пруссии, но ни один мускул на её лице так и не дернулся. Юльхен по-прежнему расслабленно улыбалась и даже начала мурлыкать какую-то песенку себе под нос.

— Хорошо. Можешь оставаться, но я всё равно сообщу твоей сестре, где ты. Сегодня же, при встрече.

Юльхен покачала головой, и стало понятно, что ответ она знала заранее.

— Говоришь так, словно из нас двоих старшая она, а я так — дитё малое, неразумное.

— Знаешь, родители тоже старше своих детей, но именно дети заботятся о них, когда те впадают в старческий маразм.

Пруссия изобразила на лице удивление.

— Да ну? Неужели? Впервые слышу. Ты, кстати, во сколько с Германией встречаешься?

Последний вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Беларусь на секунду задумался. Он рассеянно взглянул на часы и понял, что стоило бы поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать.

— Прямо сейчас выхожу, — буркнул Арловский и попытался встать, но Юльхен остановила его, легко прикоснувшись к плечу.

— Ты должен будешь ещё кое-что сделать перед выходом. — Девушка ласково ему улыбнулась.

— Что же?

— Помыться, — произнесла она, выливая Беларуси на голову свой кофе. Парень поблагодарил Бога за то, что напиток уже остыл.

***

Арловский вернулся домой поздним вечером, уже почти ночью, и обнаружил свою квартиру в целости и сохранности. Всё-таки с тяжелым характером Пруссии он был знаком давно, а за последние двадцать лет, по словам Германии, всё стало ещё хуже. Но ни пожара, ни потопа, ни стихийной оргии не наблюдалось, что радовало и настораживало одновременно. Юльхен всё ещё была на кухне, словно и не уходила с нее. Три из четырех конфорок и духовка работали, заставляя еду в них шкварчать, шипеть и булькать. Сама девушка, блаженно улыбаясь, подпевала неизвестной Арловскому немецкой группе. Увидев Беларусь, она отсалютовала ему лопаточкой.

— Почти всё готово, у тебя явно чутьё на еду.

— Хочешь знать, что сказала твоя сестра? — Он отвернулся, чтобы снять верхнюю одежду, поэтому не мог видеть выражение её лица, но внимательно прислушивался к каждой ноте в её голосе.

— Зачем? Я и так знаю, что. Она сказала, что я неуправляемая, злая и ленивая. И что, если ты готов терпеть моё присутствие, она безмерно благодарна, но не стоит так себя насиловать. Я угадала?

Юльхен говорила лениво и безразлично, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся.

— Верно. — Беларусь обернулся, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, но она увлеченно рассматривала содержимое одной из кастрюль. Было непонятно, не всё ли ей равно, но, в конце концов, это не его дело.

Дальнейший вечер прошел странно, по мнению Арловского. Возможно, он просто не привык к чужому присутствию в своем доме, а возможно, это Юльхен и правда была шумной, наглой и болтливой. Именно в такой последовательности, потому что она могла молчать, но при этом всё равно шумела. За ужином она рвала куски курицы руками и зубами, как дикарка, с таким наслаждением, словно не ела ничего вкуснее в своей жизни, а потом слизывала соус со своих длинных, тонких пальцев. Юльхен не замолкала ни на минуту, болтая даже с набитым ртом, но, в отличие от Америки, умудрялась произносить все слова внятно и разборчиво.

— У тебя преступно много вкусностей в холодильнике, — смеялась она, притягивая к себе розетку с клубничным вареньем.

— И ты, конечно, спасешь меня от них, благородно жертвуя своей талией.

— Вот именно, какой ты догадливый, Клаус. — Арловскому было на удивление комфортно в её обществе, и даже собственное имя, обычно раздражающее в чужой речи, сейчас воспринималось спокойно.

Пока Беларусь чинил старое, но вполне ещё пригодное раскладное кресло, стоявшее в гостиной, Юльхен громко возмущалась по поводу того, что он не хочет уступить девушке свою кровать. Но делала она это больше для вида, потому как уже через пять минут откопала на книжкой полке что-то интересное и только отмахивалась от разговоров.

— Кстати, что это за тряпочка висит в моей комнате на стуле? Твоя ночнушка?

Юльхен расхохоталась.

— Это LBD, умник.

— Что-то из БДСМа, что ли? — Судя по тому, что Пруссия расхохоталась с удвоенной силой, он обязан был знать, что такое «LBD».

— Маленькое Чёрное Платье, запомни на будущее, а лучше запиши. — Она разразилась ещё одним приступом смеха. А успокоившись, добавила: — Мужчины…

Позже, уже ночью, она валялась на его кровати и зачитывала особенно смешные куски из книги, пока Арловский разбирался с документами. Её болтовня отлично расслабляла, играя роль фонового шума.

Когда в домофон позвонили, Арловский напрягся и посмотрел на Юльхен с неодобрением. В конце концов, кто был источником неприятностей, вопроса не возникало, оставалось выяснить — каких именно неприятностей.

— Это ко мне, — сообщил источник неприятностей и чересчур быстро убежал открывать дверь. Арловский понадеялся, что она просто заказала пиццу, и вернулся к документам. Уже через минуту Юльхен вернулась в комнату в компании незнакомки.

— Трахать его, плачу я, — бесстрастно пояснила Пруссия, девушка только пожала плечами и кинула свою сумочку на кровать. Простучав каблуками по новому паркету, ночная бабочка уселась Арловскому на колени и начала раздеваться. Девушка была красивой, хрупкой и совсем молоденькой, с серыми глазами, длинными прямыми русыми волосами, уже испорченными мелированием, и обворожительной, мягкой улыбкой. — Сходство не идеально, в следующий раз будет лучше. Удачно повеселиться.

С этими словами Юльхен приглушила свет и вышла вон, захлопнув за собой дверь. В полумраке стало очевидно то сходство, о котором говорила Пруссия.

— Как тебя зовут?

Девушка, только что снимавшая с него рубашку, кротко улыбнулась.

— Света.

— Неправильный ответ, тебя зовут Аня.

— Как пожелаете.

Арловский подумал, что Юльхен Байльшмидт умеет быть благодарной.


End file.
